Ino's Advice
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Shikamaru has been dating Gaara without his teammates and parents knowing. He will tell them when he feels the need to. Then Ino started to give advice...


**A/Note:** **I wrote this in freshmen year. I hope you like it. Read & review. **

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own Naruto.**

**Ino's Advice**

Shikamaru went to go see his teammates at the usual place they go to. He started walking after he stretched his arms in front of his house. Choji was walking in the same direction. Shikamaru joined Choji to the usual meeting place.

Choji noticed Shikamaru coming his way and stopped so Shikamaru could walk with him. "Hey, Choji." Shikamaru said when he was next to Choji with his hands in his pockets. Choji put a barbeque potato chip in his mouth responding to his best friend, "Hey!" They started walking to the restaraunt once more hoping to get there on time. Choji then spoke getting another chip.

"Ino can't wait to hear your relationship status, Shikamaru." Choji said happily.

"Yeah, I know. She always wants to know the relationship status for everyone. So, what's Naruto and Sasuke's?" Shikamaru asked out of curiousity.

"Same old. They argue like an old married couple. Why haven't you ran into them lately?" Choji replied getting another bag of potato chips out.

"Nah, too many missions lately. I thought they broke up because of all the people Naruto messes with when Sasuke left." Shikamaru said getting out a cigarette.

Choji laughed. "Don't forget Sasuke also does the playing around, too."

Shikamaru laughed a bit and breathed out a puff of smoke. "Very true."

"Well, Kiba and Kabuto, are having a lovely time together, as usual."

"True to that."

"Before we go in. What's your relationship status, Shika?"

_'I think I left him with Ino too long.'_ Shikamaru sighed and walked into the building with Choji by his side. Ino waved them over to their normal table near the window. Choji sat beside Ino while Shikamaru sits by himself on the other side of the table. Ino held onto Choji's arm putting her head on his shoulders. Ino kissed Choji on the cheek then continued to lay her head on his shoulder while Shikamaru ordered what they'll have. Shikamaru at least hopes that Ino is buying because he's practically ordering her and Choji's date food.

"Hey, Shikamaru, since I last saw you, didn't you have Tenten as a girlfriend?" Ino asked sitting up straight without leaning against Choji, but sitting at least closer to him. Shikamaru sighed and sat quietly in his seat in front of them. Ino smiled with a hint of knowing.

"You two broke up. Who are you seeing now?" Ino asked putting a hand on Choji's hand that awaits the food that will be coming shortly.

Choji looked at his best friend seeing that he wasn't ready to tell him nor Ino about his relationship with his other. At the moment the food just now arrived in front of them which Choji started eatting while thinking about his friends annoyance with Ino at the moment. Ino let go of Choji's hand letting him dig in and looked at Shikamaru wanting to pry out his answer.

Shikamaru sighed knowing that Ino was going to do everything in her power to get her answer. _'What a drag. I have to deal with Ino wanting to get the name of my other. Oh, great.'_ Shikamaru thought looking out the mirror seeing two people making out.

Ino leaned forward enlacing her hands together, with her elbows on the table, and her chin upon her enlaced hands. "Shikamaru, come on you can your teammates. Aren't we comrades?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes to the konoichi and continued looking outside wanting to light up another cigarette. She pouted hoping that he would give in that way.

"Ino, I'm not going to fall for that." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Well, if you're not going to tell us who it is at least describe what this person's like." Ino not giving up against her teammate.

"Just give it up, Ino, I'm never going to tell you."

"Oh, come on, it's not like it would be some guy that you randomly hooked up with under a mission."

Silence.

"It is. Well, tell. No body would've seen this coming for you, Shika."

Choji looked at Ino then Shikamaru noticing the electricity between them was getting stronger by each minute. Since he was done eatting the meat he just said, "Seconds!!!" The two of them stopped looking at each other and looked at Choji. Ino just smiled and shrugged and sat back against her seat. Shikamaru chuckled at his friend in a way, thanking him for stopping him and Ino from the electricity between them. The konoichi looked at the server that had a another helping of barbeque pork.

"You see sometime, Shikamaru, that we would have to go on a double date with you and your boyfriend. And all I'm asking is for you to give me name to see if it's someone we know. Like when you were seeing Tenten, we went on a double date with her. You would also have to take your boyfriend to meet your parents."

When Ino said that towards him, he had no clue how his parents would take it when they find out. He thinks his mom would freak out on him and his father would be wondering what happened to Tenten. Shikamaru would need some luck with his parents. Really, though, he's not really sure how his parents would take it. That's really how he thinks that's how they'll take the news. He's bisexual. He has a boyfriend now.

"Ino." Choji said handing her a barbeque pork.

"Yeah, Choji? Oh, thank you." Ino retorted grabbing the barbeque pork keeping it in her hand.

"I think you should lay off Shikamaru." Choji said in her ear.

"He does need to sometime, Choji. Aren't you curious who it is, too?" Ino whispered back with her hand up that didn't have the pork.

"Of course, but we shouldn't force it out of him."

"I really want to know and without this information how are we supposed to pick the next movie to watch when we go on the double date. I don't want to watch a movie that the guy isn't to."

Shikamaru looked at those two noticing their exchange of words. He sighed thinking with his chin on his hand, _'I bet they're discussing about me and my boyfriend, since I know that Ino won't let this go easily.'_ He looked at the second barbeque pork and grabbed one before Choji could go back eatting after he's done talking to his girlfriend. Shikamaru put it in his mouth and started eatting it before Choji could see. Choji and Ino turned their attention back to Shikamaru who was done munching down on the meat that was right in his hand a minute ago.

"You ate barbeque pork didn't you?" Choji asked his best friend.

"Yeah, I did." Shikamaru said with boredom in his tone.

"Okay." Choji then continued eatting.

Shikmaru looked at Ino noticing that she was looking at him back. Ino had a smile on her face. "Hey, Shikamaru, how about we go on a double date in a week." He could tell that she wants to go on a double date and wants to know the name still of who he is. Shikamaru doesn't want to give in, but he wants her to stop annoying him with this. He's about ready to tell her already. Ino knows he's about to give up and so soon right when she was going to ask more questions.

Shikamaru sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

Ino and Choji looked at him with Choji done eatting. "Yes."

_'My best firend has betrayed me, he has gone to the dark side.'_ Shikamaru sighed. "Gaara."

Silence...

Shikamaru just didn't want to be bugged forever about the topic. He also knows he's not going to hear the end of this from Ino. He looked at Ino noticing how astonished she was that he had an interest in the ex-homicidal maniac. Ino couldn't believe it and neither could Choji. Shikamaru knew this was going to happen. There was just something that drawn him to Gaara that he can't explain.

Ino got out of shock. "What drew you to Gaara of all people?"

Shikamaru shrugged remaining quiet.

Choji looked at Shikamaru getting out of shock himself. "You really don't know?"

"I don't. There was just something about him that captured me."

Ino was still in an initial shock a little bit. Choji was as well. Ino then realizes that their going to be double dating with the Kazekage. She was also worried on how the date would turn out with Gaara being at the theater with them since it's a double date. Shikamaru looked outside thinking about Gaara and the double date. He wasn't sure how that was going to turn out to, but that is what he will need to worry about later.

"Then how did you get with him?" Ino asked.

"I saw him on the top of the Kazekage mansion and I decided to conversate with him. This all happened during the mission that I was told to go on. It was more of a regrouping of the fallen forces that were injured and take them to the closest place and take a fully exmined body count of who died. It just so happened to be the Sand Village, that was the closest. That's when I saw him looking over the village on the mansion and decided to go have the chat. That's it."

Ino was displeased with not getting the full explanation. She looked at Shikamaru with hint of wanting more information. Choji was pleased with just the little bit of information that Shikamaru was willing to share with the two of them. It just so happened that Ino didn't want it to stop there. Shikamaru sighed knowing that he would have to go on to please the female.

"We were sitting there in quiet most of the time, but it was nice. I watched the clouds and the sunset with him. I practically almost forgot the mission. It was nice to get to know the real Gaara, instead of the homicidal part of him. Out of no where, I asked him out. The sun was setting at the time I asked him. He had his composure completely still not sure what to say. He just looked me in the eyes and said yes with his beautiful eyes. Ever since then, I've been seeing him and he looks even more happier that I accepted him."

Choji had one question. "When was this mission?"

Shikamaru thought back shrugging with his response. "At least over a week or so, now."

Ino looked at Shikamaru shocked at how he was talking about Gaara. He was talking about him like he was in love with him. He made his move fast before anyone else could touch Gaara, also. Ino smiled getting out of another state of shock. She put a hand on Choji's putting her head back upon Choji's shoulder. Ino kissed Choji's cheek. Shikamaru doesn't understand why she was doing that except that's her boyfriend.

"Shika's in love already, Choji."

Shikamaru went wide eyed wondering what she's been smoking.

Choji looked at Ino saying, "He might be."

Shikamaru's about ready to leave the two love birds at the restaurant before they bring up anything else. "You two sound like an old married couple that's proud of their grandchild. I'm leaving." Shikamaru stood up ready to leave the restaurant until he heard Ino. "Take my advice and get the meeting the parents over with before the wedding." Shikamaru doesn't understand why she would say that, but his earlier thought came back. He may take the advice after all.

He walked out of the restaurant with his hands in his pockets, noticing that he has to tell Gaara sometime about the double date and him meeting his parents. Shikamaru is afraid of both ideas because he knows Ino can get annoying and his mother would be upset that she wouldn't be able to have grandchildren. Shikamaru sighed putting a cigarette in his mouth lighting it with one of his hands protecting it from the breeze and the other one lighting it.

"It's chilly tonight." Shikamaru said walking home.

_______________________________________________________

Shikamaru got up early the next day dodging his mother when she was making breakfast. He walked toward the gate of the village running into Naruto and Sasuke who noticed him walking the way they were standing. Naruto went up to Shikamaru blocking his way to get closer to the gate.

"Where you heading, Shika?" Naruto asked with his hands on his sides.

"No where special." Shikamaru replied.

"Wrong." Sasuke countered walking up to Shikamaru and Naruto.

_'What is this these two days since yesterday? Guess what Shikamaru's lovelife consists of this month?'_ Shikamaru rolled his eyes and watched as Naruto put an arm around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke smirked knowing what Shikamaru's thinking and kissed his blonde's forehead.

"I'm just saying. Aren't you going to go pick someone up, Shikamaru?" Sasuke said.

"Why does it matter to you, Uchiha?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Don't get so touchy, you're lucky that I won't steal Gaara from you." Sasuke's smirk remained firm upon his lips.

"Sasuke, lets go. Besides you have me to fuck. Bye, Shikamaru." Naruto said walking away letting go of Sasuke.

Sasuke walked up to Shikamaru and whispered something in his ear. "Gaara would be a lot of fun in bed. It's also very interesting how he would choose you over anyone else. Yet, I would fuck him till his brain explodes. Don't worry as long as you keep me and Naruto's secret away from Hinata and Sakura I won't have to track you down and fuck Gaara right in front of you." Sasuke then messed with his earring walking away to catch up to Naruto.

Shikamaru touched his ear disgusted by Sasuke. He didn't understand what everyone saw in him and never will. He would make sure that Sasuke doesn't touch Gaara just as much as Gaara would defend away from him. Shikamaru continued on his way to the gate lighting a cigarette. When he saw the gate, he was glad that he even made it this far without thinking about turning back and not worrying about it. He rather see Gaara right now because of Sasuke, though.

________________________________________________________

Shikamaru made it to the Sand Village and was heading toward the Kazekage mansion to see Gaara. Shikamaru walked through the village seeing that children were playing and that two people were looking at the children playing with each other.

He saw the Kazekage mansion come up quick with him wanting to see Gaara more and more. He knocked on the door once in front of the mansion awaiting for someone to open it. He's hoping it wasn't Temari since she seems to be scarier or as scary as his mother. Shikamaru saw the doors open noticing it to be Kankuro. _'Well, it's better than Temari.'_ Shikamaru thought walking passed Gaara's older brother.

"Well, Shikamaru, what do you want?" Kankuro asked walking with Shikamaru.

"I'm here to see Gaara."

"You're moving to fast with Gaara. Take it from me. Don't fuck before you date a long period of time." Kankuro said with one of his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not here for sex, Kankuro."

Kankuro smirked. "A quickie?"

"No."

"A blow job."

"No."

"Are you sure it isn't for any sexual activity?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever. I would rather have some damn fuckin' than business."

_'I wish Temari would've opened the door, now.'_

They were at the office of the kazekage and Kankuro let him in then left him there with Gaara. Gaara put down his papers and watched Shikamaru walk over to him. Shikamaru gave Gaara a kiss on the forehead and stood up straight in front of him with his hands in his pockets. Gaara looked him in the eyes waiting for the question that Shikamaru wants to ask.

"Would you go on a double date with Ino and Choji?"

"Fine." Gaara answered.

"Cool."

Shikamaru told Gaara about his day and how strange it was. He heard about Gaara's day and it was strange for him also. After it hit dinnertime, he gave Gaara a kiss with Gaara kissing back even with it being a quick kiss and then he left. He lead himself out not needing anyone to help escort him. He looked at the sky seeing that the stars were coming out early. He looked back seeing Gaara overlook the village from his balcony. Shikamaru smiled to himself.

_'Ino can deal with me not following her advice. She at least gets a stupid double date. Screw her and her advice.'_

________________________________________________________________

­­­­­­­­­­­­­**A/Note:**** It turned out better on the computer than the paper version. They always seem to change up. Oh, well. Read & Review, please. I'll give you all hugs.**


End file.
